


'Class Reject'

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: How To Save A Life [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: If there was one thing Moira owned a great deal of, it was notebooks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Moira is the name I use for the MC.

If there was one thing Moira owned a great deal of, it was notebooks. Since they were getting a house and moving in together, her mother had insisted that the notebooks could ‘stop lying around my house and lie around yours instead!’. At first, Yoosung had been curious about what she could possibly need so many notebooks for, but now he merely felt daunted at the sheer amount of notebooks that one woman could own.  
“We might need to get another bookshelf.” He commented quietly.  
“And a van.” Moira agreed.  
“Yeah. What is even in these?”  
“Um… just stuff. I don’t really remember.” She said quickly, as she started to pack the notebooks into the boxes they’d brought. Smiling, Yoosung did the same.  
“Should I call Jumin, to see if he can send over a moving van?”  
“No, we’ll jam it into the car.” Moira decided, taping up the now full box with duct tape before starting on another one.

Two uncomfortable car rides later, one to drop the boxes off and one to go and purchase a new bookshelf, Moira and Yoosung were ready to begin. First came the task of setting up the bookshelf, which would take at least an hour, provided the instructions actually made sense. One look at them proved otherwise. The second problem arose in the form of a kitten by the name of Rags, whom Jumin had ordered Yoosung to adopt. It seemed to have mistaken the pieces of wood for a new toy and soon Yoosung’s time was divided between screwing boards together and herding Rags away. Moira simply laughed and continued to study the instructions.  
“Okay so if I’m reading this right, here’s what we need to do.”

It took five hours altogether for Yoosung and Moira to set up to bookshelf and fill it with the notebooks, by which point Yoosung’s curiosity about what the books contained was overwhelming. As Moira jammed the last book into place, he pulled one with a purple embroidered cover out and flicked through it, to find neatly written pages that was marked with a page number on the top left-hand corner. Page 13. He turned back to page 1 to see a title scrawled at the top, ‘Class Reject’. Written below the title in blue ink was a simple summary describing it as ‘a High School AU abt. Captain Herdsman and his crew.’ Yoosung smiled as he skimmed the first few pages, enjoying Moira’s vibrant descriptions and wacky story about Captain Johnathan Herdsman and his high-school romance with Sally, a cheerful woman who got sick easily. Johnathan was about to slip a note into Sally’s locker when the notebook was snatched out of his hands and shoved back onto the shelf.  
“I didn’t know you played videogames. Or wrote fanfiction.” He said dryly, as Moira shoved the book onto the shelf, turning bright red as she did so.  
“It was a long time ago…” She trailed off, fiddling with her hands. Laughing, he took her hands.  
“I’ve still got my old copy, you wanna play together?”  
Moira giggled as Yoosung sat on their couch, offering her a controller.  
“Love to.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you type it? Surely it would be easier.”  
“I prefer to pen and paper. Harder to edit, easier to write. The only problem is I _hated_ typing it up.”  
“Maybe I could do it for you? I’m a quick typist.”  
“You would do that for me?” Moira asked, searching his face for confirmation. When she found it she squealed with delight and pulled him into a hug.  
“Thankyouthankyou Thank you!” She cried, nuzzling against him as the game started to load. Yoosung grinned and eased her onto the sofa next to him.  
“I guess we better start replaying the game then, purely for inspiration.”  
Moira nodded in agreement.  
“Yes, Inspiration.”


End file.
